Slumber to the Depths of Release
by mischief-monkey
Summary: "I caught you, Tsuna." He cackled, his delight not reaching his dark eyes. I start shaking uncontrollably, unable to hide the fear terrorizing me. He continues to stare at me, his face coming close to mine. "Don't be scared anymore, Tsuna."  8027  6959
1. Blood

**Title: Slumber to the Depths of Release**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: YamamotoxTsuna, MukuroxGokudera**

**Genre: Angst**

**Status: Three-shot**

**Warning: OOC, Violence, Language un-beta'd (this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**Slumber to the Depths of Release**

_**Chapter 1: Blood**_

With heavy gulps of air, I propel myself to move forward. My legs lunging weakly, muscles screaming in agony as I push my body harder. I blink the tears away as blood continues to gush all over my form. I refuse to fall into unconsciousness, to let myself die. Focusing on the biting pain, I power forth, launching myself farther into the forest, unwilling to let hopelessness and terror catch me in their grasp. Not without fighting.

**"Tsuna."**

_He_ called. Pure malice dripping in _his_ voice. I grit my teeth, the voice resonating in the entire forest. _Where the hell was he?_

Invisible blades fly at me in all direction. I curse under my breath, barely dodging the violent weapons. _I can't keep fucking up!_

Desperately, I keep running, shutting down my urge to look back. In a flash, a metal ball shaped like a morning star dashed past me, barely missing my left arm. The weapon lodging deeply into an evergreen tree, beeping in a panic manner. Anticipating it to detonate, I swiftly jump to the right and take cover, weakly dodging the small explosion and shrapnels. Smoke immediately envelope the forest in an impossible haze.

"Shit!" I screamed through clenched teeth, clutching my left arm. Tears prick my eyes, I try to catch my breath. A deep cackle surrounds me again. By now, the tears are burning, falling madly on my cheeks. I lower my breathing, trying desperately to hold my watery sobs, failing miserably.

I push my back against a great oak tree, leaning my head against the old barks. The debris dissipate, revealing _his_ outline as he walked leisurely towards my fatigued form. I glare defiantly at _him_. Again, the bastard had the audacity to cackle. Then, as if the steel katana weighed nothing, he launched the savage weapon through my right shoulder, pinning my debilitated body against the massive trunk.

I shrieked. Unable to contain the screams from the stabbing pain that tormented my body. It was as if my body didn't know another feeling. My body trembled in agony, frozen in this state of torture.

"Oi Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted, lips shaped into a wide grin. He kneels down next to me, unaffected by the amount of blood pooling around my battered form. "Why do you keep running away?"

Tears continue to fall from my eyes, obscuring my vision. I bite down on my lips, trying to control my weeping. His smile grew. Slowly, he trails his hand on my cheek. Disgust racked my body, a million maggots crawling under my skin. A scorching heat burns my skin from where he touched.

"I caught you, Tsuna." He cackled, his delight not reaching his dark eyes. I start shaking uncontrollably, unable to hide the fear terrorizing me. He continues to stare at me, his face coming close to mine. "Don't be scared anymore, Tsuna."

Those inky umber eyes locked into mine.

"I love you Tsuna."

**~::pOq::~**

I jumped awake, drench in cold sweat. Alarms blaring widely on top the mahogany side cabinets. I keep staring into space. Unable to, refusing to let a frenzied hysteria seize me. With shaky hands, I examine my body. Finding no sign of lacerations, I release a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. Closing my eyes, I take soothing gulps of air, willing myself to calm from this mad paranoia.

"Just a dream." I puffed, voice trembling. "Yamamoto…"

I shuddered visibly, incapable of speaking the desired comforts out loud. Terror grips me. An ominous abyss of blackness clutching at me, as if daring me to vocalize the horror I scarcely escaped. And I swallow the words in my throat, for fear that the words may materialize into the forbidding darkness, becoming real. Another steady breath and I'm ready to stumble through the day.

I leave the house with a soft smile, genuinely amused at my household's morning antics. With a shake of my head, I willed myself to relax. Already, in a lighter mood than before.

**~::pOq::~**

"Oi Tsuna."

The sinister darkness claws at me. I stilled, staring wide-eyed at the head of my manifested nightmares. He frowns worriedly, my frozen stature troubling him. I shake my head again, trying to catch my resolve.

_'No,' _I told myself firmly, _'this is Yamamoto.' _

"Ne Tsuna, are you okay?" Icy hands clutch at my cheek. The same mad grin stretched across his face, the smile not reaching those dark eyes. "Don't be scared anymore, Tsuna."

Those same inky umber eyes locked into mine.

"I'm here now, Tsuna."

Fear sank its talons at me. Images of last night's terror flash rapidly before my eyes. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as the cold morning breeze sweep over me. Blood paint my vision, a familiar haze. I feel my perception becoming murky, consciousness slipping steadily. _'No… no… This is __**not**__ real!'_

"Tenth~!" Gokudera's cheerful voice broke through the internal war I was losing. The biting cold hand recedes discreetly, taking with it the suffocation blackness. Yamamoto smirked, his eyes closed in a mock of his bright smile. A gasp leave my lips, snapping back into myself. The insidious darkness gone. Was my frenzied mind just playing with me? Hysteria and paranoia inducing its devilry play.

"Ah, Tenth?" Gokudera's frowned softly, concern written on his face. "Are you okay?"

I gaze at my self-proclaimed right-hand man, searching for words to ease his worry. Shakily, I tried to utter a greeting, but no sound will leave me.

"He's fine~!" Yamamoto laughs, the sound piercing and empty. He places his arms around my shoulders in a friendly banter. I flinch reflexively, jumping from the close contact causing Gokudera to look at me curiously. Yamamoto seems unfazed, again laughing that hollow tone. "Ne, you're energetic, Tsuna!"

"Tenth?" Gokudera questioned, his voice doleful. He levels a glare at Yamamoto, eyes calculating, but Yamamoto doesn't waver. His face lit up in cheerful bliss.

"Ah!" I regained my senses, forcing myself to move, to do _**something**_. "Ah, we'll be late!"

With that I stormed off, running past my two friends hurriedly.

_Author's Note: I love sadistic Yamamoto~! (haha) You just __**know**__ he's hiding something..._


	2. Flesh

**Title: Slumber to the Depths of Release**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: YamamotoxTsuna, MukuroxGokudera**

**Genre: Angst**

**Status: Three-shot**

**Warning: OOC, Shameless smut, Violence, Rape, un-beta'd (this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**Slumber to the Depths of Release**

_**Chapter 2: Flesh**_

I furrowed my brows, gazing at the Tenth's shaken psyche. He's visibly distressed, jumping at everyone who approached him. Though our peers would often ask of his unsettled state, he would only nod and force a reassuring smile then send them on their way. With surprising stealth, he would slip swift peeks at Yamamoto in between lectures and class activities. The baseball idiot seem to _always_ catch those stolen glances and return the looks with an over-enthusiastic smile, making the Tenth snap violently back to his cleaning duties.

My gaze analyze the idiot, a hollow feeling swirling in my gut. Despite the apparent normalcy he's displaying, I couldn't shake the sense of _wrongness_ his cheerful actions emit. It was as if a black cloud of mist surrounded him, the dark fog foreboding and sinister. It was subtle, yet overbearing, a familiar aura. The baseball idiot caught my gaze and smirked knowingly, that same indescribable cloud of mist hissing playfully, almost in a flirty manner. I only glowered at him, cursing under my breath and returning my forest green orbs at the Tenth.

"Oi, Gokudera!" The instructor yelled across the baseball field, cupping his bear-like hands to act as a megaphone. He tosses me a shabby broom and directs me to the batting cage. "If you're just gonna stand there, at least sweep!"

I grit my teeth in frustration, the burly man testing my patience. If the Tenth hadn't confiscated my bombs, that _bear_ would have detonated into limbo. With a defeated grunt, I give Yamamoto one last glance. The baseball freak was getting ready to pitch. His amber eyes burning, but it was off. It was just _wrong_, almost malicious. He pulls back his arm and catapults the ball. I follow the bolting ball, my head almost snapping painfully in the sheer speed of his pitch. The wayward projectile curved, rushing dangerously to the side.

"Tenth!" I screamed in panic, cursing loudly as I made a mad dash to my leader. The bastard had aimed for the Tenth's head. I pat down at my body, desperate to find any spare dynamite the Tenth might have missed. I hissed in frustration. "Tenth!"

Slowly, the Tenth turned, but it was too late. The charging ball crashed against his head with a savage smash, immediately knocking the Tenth unconscious.

"What the _**fuck**_ is wrong with you?" I grabbed onto the bastard's shirt shaking him, my hands clutched tightly in rage. He only looks back at me, lips turned to a frown, his eyes apprehensive.

"I'm sorry… It was an accident…"

The damn bear separated us, his too muscular arms digging into our chest.

"You fight, you get suspended!" The gym coach stated, giving us a reprimanding look. "Gokudera, please take Sawada to the infirmary. Yamamoto, please be more careful. That was too dangerous, I'm omitting you from playing during class until further notice."

I glare at the bastard, grunting as I carried the Tenth to Doctor Shamal. I feel that same dark fog of mist hissing behind me and I turned around, catching the bastard looking at me. I glower at him, continuing to walk away. I miss the pleased smirk that marked his lips.

**~::pOq::~**

When I came to, a throbbing pain surrounded my head. I clutch at my temple, thrashing gently from side to side, desperate to assuage the ache. Once the pain dulled, I sat up groggily, examining my surroundings. Seeing the whitewashed walls of the school infirmary, I panicked, not understanding how I got here. I called for Doctor Shamal, but the physician was no where to be found. I try hopelessly to recall _something_, but I can't. All I can remember was getting ready for bed the night before. I grabbed my phone in an attempt to call for help and found a lone message.

'Please meet me at the rooftop 3 Kyoko.'

My brows furrowed, a sense of _wrongness _overwhelms me. A voice in the back of my head told me to run, to get far away. But this was Kyoko-chan, I told myself. Even though I outgrew my affections for her, she still holds a special place in my heart. Without her, I wouldn't have had the mind to protect those I care about. With a wobbly grace, I changed into my school uniform and slipped out of the room, wary to catch the attentions of the disciplinary committee wandering the halls. Step after careful step, I made my way to the roof. Once I reached the small five steps leading to the doorway, I froze, dread seeping to me. It almost breaks my resolve. I wanted to run again, to escape the fear clouding behind me.

Despite my apprehensions, I made my way through the door. Dark dust of clouds enveloped the sky, blotting out the sun. In a flash, a ball dashed past me, barely missing my left arm. The bullet-like ball hits the door, embedding itself in the wooden entrance.

"Yamamoto…"

I tremble, horror bursting through my body. _'I remember.'_

He looks at me with those same inky umber eyes.

"Oi Tsuna." He greeted, lips wide in a grin. Out of nowhere, he materialized a baseball out of thin air. My eyes widen, unable to move. He grin tilted to a smirked. "Let's play?"

He chuckles, tossing the ball at me with less leverage. It barely missed my head, hitting the wall with a loud thud before bouncing back to his hand. He smirks at my frozen stature, pleased with the terror in my eyes. In a blink, he tosses the ball again. This time, the ball strikes my forehead with a heavy thud before bouncing into his hand again. I shrieked, pain erupting through my form, awakening the earlier trauma my head suffered. I collapsed against the wall, my vision blurring. Tears swim in my eyes as invisible lashes puncturing my body. Again, I feel the sharp, stabbing pain in my right shoulder. There was no blood, but lacerations from last night's hell littering my trembling body.

He kneels down next to me, those inky umber eyes dancing in mirth. Slowly, he trailed his callused hand on my cheeks. I snapped my neck reflexively, away from his touch. He smiles, eyes dark and cloudy, the mirth no longer there. He his hand clutch my jaw, forcibly turning me to him.

"Let me touch you." His voice is brooding, completely rapt. Vile rushes to my throat and a watery sob escapes my lips. He brought his face close to mine, our foreheads touching. His inky umber gaze boring into mine. "I love you, Tsuna."

He pressed his lips so gently over mine, a stark contrast to the barbaric force he exerted over me just moments ago. Fingers brush my throat as his hand tries to open my jaw. I whimper weakly, twisting my head side to side. I gasped a breath and his tongue delved inside my mouth, wrapping lightly around my own. I screamed, biting the wet muscle until I taste blood. He jumps, body jerking back and he's looking at me again. I leveled a glare, spitting out the metallic taste in my mouth.

For a second, he looked torn, eyes misty. But he moves his body over mine, his built easily overpowering mine. I thrashed violently, lashing out at him with fierce determination and he just takes it, his body tensing to brace himself from my abuse. He continues to trail his lips down my body, hands peeling off my uniform. He rains butterfly kisses all over my skin, his tongue laving apologetically over the cuts and bruises decorating my exposed flesh. Deftly hands pump at my limp member, coaxing it to hardness. The burning tears are back, flowing madly on my cheeks. My whole body is on fire, scorching from where he touched. Millions of maggots crawling putridly under my skin.

"Yama…" I sobbed weakly, having no strength to fight anymore. I cover my face with my arms, humiliated at my own vulnerability. And he stops. He moves my hands away and again lays his forehead against mine. He trailed kisses on my cheeks before pressing his lips on my brow. I whimpered harder, just wanting everything to end. He's quiet, eyes closed in thought. After a few moments he looks back at me, coffee colored eyes determined.

"I won't stop." And I wailed as he slides down my body. I tossed my limbs, flailing weakly at him. Still, he takes it, just bracing himself my onslaught. He places my knees over his shoulders as he wrapped his mouth around my flaccid member, callused fingers tracing patterns along my inner thighs. He looks at me again and lifts my hips higher. Without warning, he delves his tongue into my entrance. The slick muscle licks at my insides, his saliva lubricating my hole. To my horror, my cock twitched, my body betraying me as arousal pooled in my belly.

"Stop!" I begged, arms hiding my face in shame. He doesn't reply. Instead, his fingers brush against my opening, the long digits poking and joining his tongue. I squirmed, hips wriggling in discomfort. He retracts his mouth and smiles at my erect cock before wrapping his mouth around me again. He bobs his head vigorously as he pushed and scissored his fingers in my entrance. His long digits curved inwardly and I shrieked, pleasure overriding the horror I feel. He continues to jab that same spot, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked me arduously. He lets out a groan deep in his throat, the vibrations dispersing all over my body. White hot pleasure swirled in my belly. He pulls back his mouth just before I release. Ecstasy racking in core as my cum shoots at my stomach.

I'm panting, lungs expanding, heart hammering wildly in my chest. I sob into my arms, seeking solstice. He places my hips down as he rests on his legs. With an apologetic smile, he pulls out his engorged prick. I sobbed harder, hiding behind my arms. I feel him scoop up my cum, his erection poking at my butt. Then he grunts softly, before easing his slick erection in my entrance. The pain was immense, but nothing compared to the biting lashes that decorated my flesh. He doesn't move, mercifully giving me time to adjust to his length. I feel him on me again, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses on my chest. He pulls my arms away and presses his face against my cheeks.

He smiles, a gentle smile that only he is capable of him. He takes my lips again, and I let him, having nothing else to lose. He moans so softly, his tongue mapping out my mouth. Then he begins to move, thrusts tender and passionate as if we were lovers. My wailing ceases, turning into wanton moans. And he just embraces me, merging our bodies closer as a deft hand pumps my own erection in time with his thrusts. A portrait of sweet love making.

Soon, his thrusts becomes erratic, his engorged prick assaulting my abused prostate dead on. The same hot pleasure swirls rapidly in my belly and for the second time, I release. My exultant screams swallowed by his mouth. My entrance clamps down on him, clenching tightly around him. He bumps his forehead against mine as his breaths become more labored. With swift, hard thrusts he succumbs to euphoria. His lips search mine as he collapsed on top of me.

I feel him shudder, a sob trembling on his lips. His eyes a watery sepia as tears trail down his cheeks, a pained smile gracing his lips.

"I love you, Tsuna."

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait~ (haha) Tell me what you think?_


	3. Tears

**Title: Slumber to the Depths of Release**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: YamamotoxTsuna, MukuroxGokudera**

**Genre: Angst**

**Status: Three-shot**

**Warning: Language, Voyeurism, Shameless smut, un-beta'd (this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**Slumber to the Depths of Release**

_**Chapter 3: Tears**_

Gazing at the window, my scowl never leaves my face. The Tenth was still unconscious when I went to visit him at the infirmary. I released an irritated grunt, willing time to pass by faster, but with no such luck. Scanning my eyes through the classroom, I glared daggers on the baseball idiot's head. The bastard had pointedly been evading me, staying clear from my way. He turns his head to me and smirks, eyes glowing unnaturally.

I haunched over in my seat, head clutched into my hands as a light haze filled my mind. Groaning, I picked myself up and looked around. The class lecture kept continuing, as if nothing happened. I snapped my gaze at the baseball freak and he smirked, dispersing into a trail of lotus flowers. Cursing under my breath, I bolted, following the vines. 'I should've fucking known!'

No matter how much I despised the baseball freak, Yamamoto is undeniably the best athlete in the Famiglia, he couldn't have made an amateur mistake like that! It was that bastard's fault! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him to be a guardian! Anxiety and fear for the Tenth struck me, but I continued to follow the trailing plants.

With heavy gulps of air, I reached the top floor, the lotus flowers dispersing into nothing. I move towards the steps, reaching for the door to the roof top.

"Oya, oya." He chuckled and suddenly, I'm thrown against the wall. "It took you a while to get here, puppy."

"Bastard!" I flailed, subconsciously patting down my body for any bombs. He chuckles again, louder this time as he walks closer to me. I cursed, about to make a mad dash down the hall when I found myself unable to move. My legs felt heavy, a great weight chained to my ankle. Straightening my back, I settled for glowering him, my mind flashing with solutions on how to make my escape.

"Poor little lap dog," He pouts in a sing song voice, different colored eyes dancing, the same heavy weight now chained to my wrists. "What are you without your little dynamites?"

I hear the Tenth screaming, his voice pleading for someone to stop.

"Tenth!" I try to move my body, but I remain frozen, unable to take a step to help my boss. "What the fuck did you do to the Tenth? Where the fuck is Yamamoto?"

"Yamamoto?" He raised a brow, eyes twinkling at the mention of the baseball freak's name. He laughs, his body shaking in amusement as if he were telling a funny story. "The poor boy came to me, begging for help. He says the Vongola he loves so much doesn't even look at him, doesn't pay him any mind. So he begs me, use his body any way I want just as long as I can give him the Vongola."

"You bastard!" I snarled, fists clenched at my side. No matter how stupid that idiot is, he should've known better than to seek Mukuro out. That bastard made it his lifetime goal to destroy the Mafia and now he's on their side! I growled, green eyes glaring daggers at the older teen as he keeps laughing.

"Of course I took pity on the poor boy, but I have no use for him. You see, a subordinate who changes his alliances just for a meager illusion to satisfy his lust is pathetic, unsatisfactory." Mukuro reasoned, unaffected by my anger. "But I've been bored lately, so I've thought about it." He puts a pensive hand under his chin, lips pursing as if he's recalling the thoughts. "Wouldn't it be fun to break your precious Tenth by having his subordinate force himself on him?"

On queue, the Tenth's voice wailed.

"You're fucked up!" Tears well up in my eyes, fear and anguish for the Tenth racking through my body.

"Such a loyal puppy." He chuckles, he gives me a thoughtful look. "Do you want to see your master?"

Without waiting for an answer, he transports us from the dark hallway to the rooftop. Before my eyes, the baseball bastard was on top the Tenth, mouth sucking zealously on our don's erect penis as his hands penetrate him. I called for them, but nothing happens, my own voice bouncing back to me. I scanned my eyes around, it looked as if we were incased in a forcefield, separating us from the world.

"I should've known." I scoffed, expecting nothing less from the Vongola Mist Guardian.

"You flatter me," He laughs, hands swaying in dismissal. "I'm not that ruthless."

"Stop controlling him." My voice leveled, bitter in my mouth. "Make him stop."

"Oya, oya." He raised a brow, smirking as his red eye glowed in mirth. "You know I hate doing things for free. What will you do for me, puppy?"

"I...I…" I stuttered, not knowing what I can do to appease him, what I can offer as sacrifice. The Tenth shrieked, wailing wetly as he begged Yamamoto to stop. I swallowed thickly, my determination unwavering. _'For the Tenth,' _I told myself, "I would do anything for the Tenth."

He laughs harder, cackling gleefully.

"Oya, oya, a devoted puppy indeed." He moves closer to me again, the heels of his shoes clicking in an intimidating saunter. I don't back down, willing myself to stand my ground and not let him unnerve me. He smirks, seeing my defiant stature seems to only amuse him. "Pledge your body to me."

The tears come back and I curse at myself when a sob escaped my lips. White hot anger burned in my eyes, frustration over my own powerlessness enveloped me in disgrace. I bow my head in shame, unwilling to let him see me cry.

"Oh, don't be sad." His voice is dripping with sarcasm. I feel his hand clutch at my chin, bringing my face up to his. He looks at my eyes, face cracking in a mad grin. I sniffed and glowered back, refusing to let him see the Vongola's Right-hand Man so weak. He pursed his lips in consideration. "Don't do the crying thing~! But since you're such a cute little puppy, I'll be nice. As long as you pledge your body to me, I promise I won't do anything to your precious Tenth. Do we have a deal?"

The Tenth is screaming again, his sobs echoing in the forcefield.

_ 'Tenth.' _I shake my head, trying to get his hand to yield their hold on me, but they won't budge. "I thought you have no respect for subordinates who switches sides so easily."

"If I remember correctly, I only asked for your body." He states simply, the grin in his face becoming dangerous and malicious. "I have no use for a flailing subordinate who causes more trouble than their worth. I am an impatient man, I might ask more from you."

I tighten my resolve, eyes piercing his, unblinking. "I accept."

"Good." His face split in a cheshire grin. He turns my body around, his own form pressed flushed against mine. He croons his neck to the juncture between my nape and shoulder, purring on my ear. The Tenth is writhing below Yamamoto, arms covering his face. He sobs again in pained pleasure. I cringe, closing my eyes, willing myself to un-see.

"That's no fun." I feel him pout, he snaps his fingers and my eyes snap open without my consent. "Watch, maybe you'll learn something from your Tenth."

I shiver in disgust, shaking my body to get away from him with no avail. The Tenth is still screaming in watery sobs, mouth gape, a crimson flush in his cheeks. He orgasms, spilling his seed all over himself. Vile rose to my throat as a blush grazed my own face, my member twitching. The illusionist behind me laughs, thrusting his pelvis to me. I trembled, feeling his cloth erection poking against my butt.

Yamamoto is unzipping his pants, pulling out his erection as he smiles wryly at the Tenth. I try to shove my body away, forcing myself to turn to the blue haired teenager.

"Stop controlling him now!" He pays me no mind, trailing his hand across my chest. Grabby fingers pull on the hem of my sweater, slowly coaxing it up and off my body. I stay frozen, I'm powerless to stop him, a deal is a deal.

"I don't take orders from little puppies." Deft fingers are unbuttoning my shirt, exposing my torso. He pushes the rumpled material off my shoulders and let it fall haplessly on the ground. Those same pale hands caress my chest, fingering my nipples to hardness. He only laughs at my discomfort. "Use this body to pleasure me."

"Go to hell!" I cursed out without thought, my mind swirling in nausea. He only laughs harder, as if he finds my revulsion endearing.

"Oh silly puppy, I already have remember?" Getting bored with his slow pace, he clutch at my belt, ripping the strap of material off as he proceeds to do the same with my pants. A wet sob escapes my lips, tears running down my face. What a spectacle we are, the Vongola don and his right hand man.

Without warning, he plunges a slick finger in my opening, thrusting the digit mercilessly. I shrieked, my voice bouncing back to me in waves. My ears are ringing from the echoes, my eyes unfocused from the pain. All I can make out is the Tenth mewling as Yamamoto ruts him.

"How would you like to be taken, puppy?" His voice pure mirth as his fingers keep pushing into me, scissoring and lubricating. He shifts his digits ever so slightly, as if searching for something. He curves his fingers inwards and I howled. Pleasure like I've never felt before seizing my body in gulps. I feel a satisfactory smirk pull on his lips, fingers mercilessly attacking my prostate. He licks a column on my nape, and I feel his teeth against my skin, applying pressure. "Shall I bend you over and fuck you like the bitch you are?"

I groan, mind hazy from revulsion and pleasure. Before I knew it, his body moves back, taking mine with him. He sits on top downy covers he materialized, and I land on his lap. My back against his chest, my butt sitting on his clothed prick.

"That would be too easy." He chuckles, his hands clutch at my hips, turning me around. He props himself on the stack of pillows, leaning his back against the fluffy cushions. He thrusts his hips upward, making me bounce on his lap. "Ride me."

I glare at him, eyes promising murder.

"Oya, oya, don't give me that look." He reprimands, pouting in mockery.

With a downcast look, I unzip his pants, pulling out his engorged cock. I hold my breath, forcing myself to stay calm, feeling that familiar rush of half-digested spew soar through my esophagus. I hovered over him, placing his erection at my entrance. Tears fall rapidly down my cheeks, the burning liquid dripping to my jaws. He smirks, eyes trailing all over my body as if I was presented like an offering.

"Do you promise to make him stop and not do anything to the Tenth?" I harden my glare at him, trying with all my will to instigate intimidation.

"Already done." He thrusts his hips upwards, plunging his cock into me.

**~::pOq::~**

I feel myself shudder, a sob trembling from my lips. Tears trail down my cheeks as a pained smile graced my lips.

"I love you, Tsuna."

He tensed, body shivering beneath me, but his eyes remain blank, a dull caramel as if he wishes to not see me. I bow my head in shame, unable to look at the eyes of my love. I retold him my plead with Mukuro, of how I offered myself just to get lost in an illusion. I retold him how I pleaded for him to stop the nightmare, to stop torturing him. I retold him how weak I was, unable to get control of my own body.

His eyes seem to lighten in understanding at the mention of our Mist Guardian. He sits up, body jerking in pain as he brought his hands on my cheeks. He forced a grim smile, caramel eyes searching mine.

"It's not your fault, Yamamoto." He whispers, hands trembling. His eyes are wide with fear as he takes a calming breath. He's forcing himself to touch me, forcing himself to believe that I'm the real Yamamoto. I bow my head in shame again, more tears falling on my cheeks. "You were controlled by Mukuro."

I shake my head, voice cracking in my throat.

"I… I…" He stutters, unable to get the words out of his mouth as if he doesn't believe them himself. But he strengthens his resolve, his position as my superior and friend overriding his own judgement. "There's nothing to forgive."

Vomit rose to my throat, my body unable to stomach my own vileness.

"No!" I cried, backing away from him. "He gave me control!"

"Yamamoto…" He furrows his brows, he tries to move closer to me, to reassure me, but he hesitates. Instead, he clutches at his tattered clothes, covering his state of undress.

"Mukuro, he… he…" I stutter, closing my eyes. "After you collapsed against the wall, I regained control of my body."

"So, you… you really…" His eyes widen in understanding, betrayal and disgust swirling in those caramel orbs. "You did this to me."

"I'm sorry." I muttered weakly, unwilling to make excuses, unwilling to run away from the punishment I deserve. "I love you, Tsuna."

"I'll never forgive." He grasps onto his clothes, nails ripping into the material. I nod my head in understanding. "I won't let you escape."

His eyes bore into mine.

"I will make you unhappy."

**~::pOq::~**

I shriek, throwing my head back as I trembled in pain. He doesn't stop, his hands clutched at my hips in a bruising grip as he slams my body against his.

"Bastard!" I managed to growl between teeth upon hearing Yamamoto's confession. "You fucking lied to me!"

"You asked for me to stop controlling Yamamoto." He laughs without missing a beat.

"You could've let me save the Tenth!"

"And what fun would that be?" He cocks his head to the side in thought. "Furthermore, I promised him I'll give him the chance to have the Vongola."

My body is burning from the inside out, his engorged prick ripping me in half. I smell, more than feel blood seeping from my entrance, lubricating his member. I bite my lips, desperate to distract myself from the sharp, throbbing ache.

"You'll only hurt yourself more." He warns, hips unrelenting in their torture as I bounce on his lap. "Bark, puppy."

I howled, his member striking my abused prostate. My hands fly to my mouth, biting at my fingers to keep the noises in. I'm writhing on top of him, my own body meeting his every thrusts. My chest heaves, gasping for air as my heart beats loudly in my ears. I bow my head down, arms crossing over my thorax, afraid he'll hear the thumping.

"A disobedient puppy is most enjoyable to train." He coos, his one hand ripping my arms away from my body, holding it to his chest as he brought me down to him. I'm screeching again, body overwhelmed by the change of angle. My cock is sandwiched between our stomachs, the sweaty planes of flesh creating the stimulation I need. I hold my breath, body twitching as something coils hotly and rapidly in the pit of my belly. "If you won't bark, show me what this pretty little mouth can do."

He stops his movements, his hands moving from my hips to my butt. He cups my his hands on my globes of flesh firmly, massaging and squeezing. His different colored eyes glowed menacingly, dancing in mirth. He wants me to kiss him, an intimate gesture only for lovers. Rapidly, I'm losing control of my body, the burning coils in my stomach tightening, becoming an unbearable ache. Shamelessly, I'm rutting against him, sliding my dick on his abs, desperate for release.

"I'm losing patience~" His voice is light, but the threat almost suffocating, emphasized by a harsh slap on my ass. The smack stings, leaving a red, angry mark on my skin and I whimper in pained pleasure, my cock twitching. I sobbed, reaching for him. I'm disgusted with myself and I feel maggots, crawlers squirming under my skin as our lips met in a kiss. He chuckles, body shaking in amusement. "That's a good boy."

He takes control of the kiss, shoving his tongue in my mouth. The slick muscle entangling with my own. He bites down on my lip before sucking it harshly, a cruel replica of our fucking.

Before long, I'm coming undone. My body trembles as I released my seed all over our stomachs. Goosebumps dispersed all over my naked skin, twitching at the slightest touch. I convulsed around him, clenching my insides mercilessly, milking him dry. He grunts, snapping his jaws on my shoulder as I feel him empty himself.

I melt against him, boneless from the post-orgasmic bliss. My eyes are half lidded, getting heavier with each blink. He purrs, tucking my head under his chin as he traced patterns all over my body. I shiver from the gentle touch, hissing under my breath.

"Such a cute little puppy." He laughs, burying one hand in my hair. With a hard tug, he forces me to look up at him, lucid eyes swirling lethally. I whimper at the sight, terror and trepidation racking through my body. "I'll have fun taming you."

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long~ (haha) Well this is my first chaptered fic… how was it? (haha) It didn't really go with how I originally planned it, story kinda wrote itself out… I was actually planning for a fluffy ending…? But I'm no good with happy endings, so yeah… Tell me what you think~? Oh~ don't be shy to read my other stories too~ (haha)_


End file.
